Heretofore, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,690 dated Oct. 30, 1990, a gas dispenser for wastewater, such as an apparatus for dispensing chlorine gas in wastewater, has been utilized. The gas dispenser includes a gas supply line to the dispenser to supply the gas thereto with the gas dispenser being submerged in the wastewater chamber or facility. A propeller on the lower end of a drive shaft for the dispenser is effective for creating a low pressure for pulling chlorine gas within a vacuum tube for mixing and dispersal into the wastewater. It is desirable that the gas dispenser or chlorinator be lightweight and relatively small to facilitate handling and installation. The gas dispensers are oftentimes removed from a submerged location within the wastewater chamber for maintenance or repair, or may be relocated to a different location.
A gas dispenser for the treating agent is normally positioned at a precise submerged position within a treatment chamber, particularly at a precise depth in the wastewater and extending in a precise direction. It is important also, that debris or solid particles in the wastewater not obstruct or restrict the flow of gas or chlorine into the wastewater from the dispenser.